


In the Candlelight

by NomNomYourFoodISGone



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Books, Candles, F/M, Fluff I guess, everybody in the shepherds know that robin doesnt sleep until like 1am, im so proud of my head cannons, not awfully romantic, sleepy robin~, whats proofreading?, youll never know what theyre about though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 15:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10766961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NomNomYourFoodISGone/pseuds/NomNomYourFoodISGone
Summary: It is a mystery as to who can manage to keep their lights on and work so late into the night.That is unless you're Chrom.





	In the Candlelight

Like moth to a flame, Chrom came to the barracks attracted by the dim light of candles that illuminated from the building, making the cold nature outside shimmer with the light.   
It was a light that made people curious.  
For seeing light at this hour was very unusual and people were drawn to that.  
However, Chrom just wanted to confirm his suspicions. 

His eyes were met with stacks of books, and his ears with a loud snore coming from somewhere within them. He just wasn’t sure where…  
It was a struggle to keep his mouth shut, such a sound was something new.   
She never really napped in the best places after all.   
There are better places to sleep than on the map of Plegia after all. She should know. 

After having finally found the origin of the snoring, the young prince couldn’t help but stare at his tactician. Her hair that was ruffled out of place and stuck up everywhere, kind of like hay. Her hood,a mysterious purple, that had way more pockets than he could imagine, the mark on her hand. Her nose, and of course the puddle of drool that was flooding the royal palace of Plegia.   
His tactician was not very ladylike after all.  
Chrom couldn’t deal with ladies anyway, so maybe that was a good thing. 

Not wanting to wake up his tactician, Chrom blanketed her with a quilt that quickly found its place within the barracks shortly after her arrival to Ylisse. The army had agreed to at least make an effort to help their tactician evade the fevers, chills and headaches that came with colds to the best of their ability.  
Satisfied with his handiwork, the prince instinctively reached out to pat the small tactician’s head. Her hair was indeed like straw, and did he find some white hair in there as well? She was way too young to be aging so quick. Perhaps the stress of making sure every one of her soldiers made it to the next day with her, meant stress to her hair. 

Blowing out the candle, the prince sat himself opposite the tactician. He wasn’t sure if it was safe to leave her be anyway. What if they were ambushed, and she was attacked?  
He wouldn’t be able to repay the debt he owes to her at all.   
“Chrom.. please stop boring holes in me with your eyes.” A voice that dripped with exhaustion slung its way across the table  
“R-right.” Panic heated the man’s face as he looked away.   
“Thank you. Good night.”   
He couldn’t keep his words from tittering on the edge of his tongue so he chose to not reply at all.   
Eventually the day’s battle pulled Chrom’s eyelids down like shutters.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work... ever.   
> Just kidding, my first time posting on here.   
> I just really wanted to practice my writing skills for school, so I decided to write a smol lil thing for one of my most favourite ships, out of one of my most favourite games. 
> 
> Excuse me for Australian style writing, America just ain't my style. Just like chicken.   
> (Please someone get that reference)   
> I hope that you liked it~   
> If you hated it... I frankly do not care. Just tell me how to improve without offending my mother. 
> 
> Kind Regards,   
> YourBiologyTeacher.


End file.
